you'll just have to wait
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: WINDSHIPING YAY! Songificeh to you'll just have to wait don't own golden sun or that song . . had to put my disclaimer in. anyway I wrote this with pureauthor in mind cause we all know he's a big windshipper!R&R oneshot


Max-heh I was going through some of my cd's the other day and I was listening to steve warner and it hit me when I listeed to this song _windshipping_ it's perfect! err you'll see

Ivan-...bout time you did something with wind shipping

Sheba-(clinging to Ivan)Yes you need to do more stories with me and Ivan-chan!

Max-err yeah well whatever . .

* * *

Ivan wandered through Lalivero curiously, holding tightly to Hammets hand. His young eight year old blonde head bobbing up and down, his bright eyes scanning over the crowd slowly. Hammet smiled to himself, _this young boy has always been so curious, of course he will have a chance at laliveran education while he's here, maybe it will be good for him!_ As Ivan's bright purple eyes turned upon Hammet he felt as though he was being read, as if Ivan was peering into his soul "Er Er Er Mastah Hammet what's a edu-educshun?" Hammet was inwardly surprised but didn't show it. "It's what happens when you learn things m'boy, and you'll be starting on getting one today!"

As Ivan watched the closest thing to a parent figure he had known leave, he watched the schoolmaster guestering him to come in. As Ivan looked upon him, as he was walking by, the schoolmaster shivered, the same feeling upon him as Hammet's.

When Ivan was seated he looked at a little blode-haired girl walk to the front, a wide berth from the other students opened as she sat down to a little boy in front of Ivan. Ivan blinked slowly, a happy kind of feeling overcoming him, one he had never felt before. He knew what it was, having read Hammets mind, yet still knowing his feelings, Ivan had heard his mind call it _love_. As he stuck his hand in his pocket, ignoring the droning schoolmaster, Ivan smoothed a yellow scrap of parchment, grabbed his peice of graphite he wrote with, and begin writing in small, yet scrawling hand.

My little third grade hand wrote I love you  
On a note of yellow paper  
And sent it to the front of the row to a little blonde-haired girl

As he passed it to her in the front of the room he watched her read it, and then turn to him. His cheeks began to suddenly flush, as her eyes peirced into him. "I'm already taken, you spoke up to late, I love somebody else so you'll just have to wait."

The blonde-haired girl just opened it and read it to herself  
I was so embarrassed when she turned around and said  
  
I'm already taken  
You spoke up too late  
I love somebody else  
So you'll just have to wait

* * *

Ivan had grown to be the fine young teenager of fifteen. As he grew, his heart still held the image of that little blonde-haired girl. He didn't ever get her name ,but after he had joined up with Isaac and Garet, a hopeful thought was in his mind. _Maybe I'll find her on our travels! _When the travels went on he found her in Tolbi, but before he could speak to her they had to leave, and when he had come back she was gone! Kidnapped they said. As they contiued their quest with renewed zeal. He realized he still loved her very much so as he saw her at Venus lighthouse and his heart was torn apart as he could only lay and watch her slip down the edge until she plunged, her scream still ringing in his ears.

* * *

The years flew by so quickly  
And there we were in junior high  
I realized that I still loved her so

When they met up with Felix, Ivan's heart leaped with excitement. He had heard she was alive, but now he had proof. Her own beauteous self standing before him. On the first night they had left, Ivan got the nerve up during Sheba's watch. His voice stammered as his cheeks burned once more, just as they had seven years ago "Sheba...-I love y-you..."

So I called her up and told her exactly how I felt  
Then she said there's something that you really ought to know

Sheba's eyes were filled with pity, her voice full of regret as she spoke up "Oh Ivan, theres something you need to know. I'm already taken....you spoke up to late.... I love somebody else so you'll just have to wait...... I'm so sorry Ivan. Felix and I are together...ever since he saved me from the lighthouse."

I'm already taken  
You spoke up too late  
I love somebody else  
So you'll just have to wait

Ivan walked from the deck to his room the words burned into his mind _So I'll just have to wait? well I will. If it takes the rest of my life I'll wait_ "I'LL WAIT!!!" shouted Ivan the echoes reverbarating throughout the ship, startling Garet and Mia at the ship's wheel, keeping each other company on their turn to fly the ship, in their loving way.

* * *

So wait I did and never changed my love for that little blonde-haired girl

As the journey flew by, Ivan's love never changed. As his greif was turned to resolve, Ivan continued to watch her, keep her safe. That's when it came about. Felix became severely hurt in a battle within the Anemos ruins. As he was carried out he was suddenly bitter. When Sheba came to him one night, their shouts rang out from the camp.

Ivan woke up to the sound of bitter sobbing. Swiftly rising from his resting place, he walked towards the sound. "Sheba?" Ivan quickly darted towards the watch fire, where Sheba had planted herself. "Sheba, whats happened?"

"Ivan, just....just leave me alone!"

"Sheba, please, tell me whats happened. Let me help you..."

As Sheba raised her head from her hands, tears streaming from her face, a clear crimson hand-shaped mark upon her face. "Felix yelled at me today, as I went in to try to talk to him he exploded on me Ivan. He- he slapped me...accused me for never caring for him, or for his family, to leave him alone and never speak to him again....oh Ivan it was horrible" suddenly she found her face buried into his shoulder, crying once more, Ivan's soothing arms around her. Sheba's heart suddenly fluttered, as she came in contact with him. _I-I think I love __him...._

* * *

So wait I did and never changed my love for that little blonde-haired girl  
Whos' now the mother of our little blonde-haired boy  
Who's to our hearts so close  
I hate to think how fast he's growing up

Ivan thought back upon the last eleven years. Felix had been reconciled with Sheba, though they would never be together again. Ivan had later, replaced Felix. Him and Sheba were shortly inseperable. Two years went by as him and Sheba steadily grew closer, up until they married. Sheba became pregnant and gave birth to a little blonde-haired boy. His powers over wind were steadily becoming stronger, playing with the young daughter's of Mia and Garet, and Isaac and Jenna's. Ivan smiled as he heard her soothing their eight year old son. "Mommy, will you marry me?"

"No son I love your Daddy but you'll find somebody else you'll love and want to marry."

As he saw his father standing at the door, he yawned "I love you daddy I love you mommy goodnigh......."

Sheba's eyes met his as their lips met. "I love you 'daddy'"

"I love you too 'mommy'"

* * *

Max-;.; awwww......: D yay!!!!!!!! I fit steamshipping into this windshipping chapter....HOORAY!!!!!

Ivan-yay! look sheba we're gonna have a little blonde haired boy!  
Sheba-YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
Max- err I don't know if you really had a blonde haired boy...but it went with the song so sure Ivan-oh.....oh well

Sheba- D hope pure author reads this!

Ivan-R&R especially if you're pureauthor!!!


End file.
